Queen's Couture
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Series of ficlets about the Queen's outfits from Series 4/5
1. LAVENDER AND LACE

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen  
Summary: Gwen deals with her nerves on her coronation day.

**LAVENDER SILK AND LACE**  
Gwen stood at the door of the throne room. The lavender silk and lace gown felt heavy on her shoulders. The weight of it was a reminder of the seriousness of the reason she was wearing it.

Actually Gwen was surprised that it still existed. She was surprised that any of the things she had left in the Palace still existed. She thought that Arthur would have had them burned. He had been so angry she wouldn't have blamed him for it.

Merlin brought it to her when the wedding was announced at court. He brought a trunk into the room she had been given. It had everything that she had left carefully packed inside it. On the top wrapped in clean paper was her gown.

Gwen was standing here waiting for the doors to open and for Arthur to officially proclaim her as his Queen. Her nerves were about to betray her. She smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle from her skirt.

All eyes will be on her. Gwen had never been comfortable being the center of attention. She was used to fading into the background. When Arthur proclaimed her Queen she would never be able to fade into the background again.

The guard gave her a stilted nod and pulled the heavy door open. All eyes turned to her.

Gwen took a deep breath and slowly walked to where Arthur stood at the dais. The train of heavy silk dragging behind her, it was almost pulling her back. She reached the bottom of the stairs and knelt in the pillow.

The moment she looked up into his eyes, her nerves calmed. The only eyes that mattered were his. Gwen hoped he would always look at her with love as he was in this moment,


	2. RED VELVET

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen OC (maid)  
Summary: Arthur gives Gwen a dress before the feast.

**RED VELVET**  
When she first saw her gift lying on their bed she was shocked. Gwen had always been a modest woman and this dress was anything but modest. She didn't want to say anything to Arthur that would hurt his feelings. She just wasn't sure it was her style.

"Do you like it?" Arthur asked from the doorway.

"It's lovely." Gwen smiled at him.

"It's for the feast. I had it made special." Arthur's grin was like a boy at Christmas.

"You really shouldn't have gone to all that trouble. I have other dresses to wear."

"I wanted to. I am King and it's my privilege to spoil my Queen." Arthur insisted.

"I suppose so." Gwen turned back to look at the dress on the bed.

"I'll come get you before the feast. I have some documents to go over." Arthur said as he headed out the door.

Gwen watched him leave and sighed. She just wasn't sure.

Her maid came in to prepare her bath and help her dress for the feast.

"Oh your majesty what a lovely gown!" The girl said.

"It was a gift from the King." Gwen smiled.

"You will be stunning in it."

Gwen bathed and her maid helped her into the beautiful rich red velvet gown. It barely covered her. Arthur must be mad. Every man in at the feast will be looking at her in a not too nice way. She was just about to tell the maid she was going to wear something else when Arthur came in.

"Guinevere … you look…." He just stood there with love playing over his face.

"Are you sure? It's a bit low." Gwen looked at herself in the mirror.

Arthur walked up behind her and slid his hand around her slender waist and planted a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder.

That was the moment the Gwen fell in love with her gift.


	3. BLACK VELVET, CRUSHED

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen  
Summary: Gwen goes to a familiar place for release.

**BLACK VELVET, CRUSHED**  
Gwen stood at the window looking into the courtyard below. In some ways her mood was reflected the black velvet dress she wore, dark and crushed. She sighed deeply and wiped a tear from her eyes. She had had enough. She had to get away for just a moment

She turned from the window and grabbed the black wool hooded cloak on the back of the chair and left. She threw the hood up as she left the castle and down the stairs. She wasn't sure she knew where exactly she was going.

Before she knew it she was standing in a clearing in the darkling woods. She had been here many times. Sadness always seemed to bring her here. She sat on the fallen log and pushed back the hood of her cloak. With shaking hands she covered her face and began to sob. Large earth shattering sobs. She felt it all the pain and sadness pour out of her with her tears.


	4. PURPLE SATIN

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Knights Of Camelot (Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon)  
Summary: Arthur leaves to check out a sighting of Morgana in the area.

**PURPLE SATIN**  
"Guinevere, are you going to see me off?" Arthur asked from the door.

"Yes. Give me a moment." Guinevere blotted the letter she was writing. She stood and walked to Arthur. The purple satin of her gown rustled softly with each step. "I wish you didn't have to go too. I don't see why you can't just send the Knights."

"I need to check this out myself. You know how it is." Arthur offered her his arm and smiled as she slipped her hand around his elbow. "I have always loved that colour on you."

"I always thought the only interest you had in my gowns is how to get me out of them." Guinevere giggled as they walked down the corridor.

"That is not entirely true!" Arthur grinned. They stopped at the top of the steps. "Guinevere, I want you to be alert whilst I'm gone. This may just be a way to get me away from the Palace."

"I thought the same." Guinevere picked up her skirts as they started down the steps. "I will keep a sword next to the bed. Who will you leave with me?"

"I'm not sure but it will be one of our most trusted Knights." Arthur grimaced. "I hate leaving you alone."

"I know." Guinevere said softly.

They walked out into the bright sunlight to see the Knights assembled in the courtyard. Arthur turned and gave her a soft kiss and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." Guinevere said softly.

"Leave Percival with me. He will keep me safe." Guinevere said.

"Good choice." Arthur started down the steps.

"Arthur, be cautious." Guinevere called out.

Arthur turned and smiled. "I will."

Guinevere was afraid this was one of Morgana's ploys to separate them. Morgana had been reported in the area. She just wished that Arthur had left the task of checking it out to the Knights but he was a 'hands on' king. She understood his need to do this. She just didn't like it.

Arthur and the Knights mounted their horses and Arthur turned to give her one last look. Guinevere smiled at him and waved as they rode out.

"My Lady." Percival said as he walked up the steps towards her..

"Thank you for staying Percival. I hope you won't find my day too boring." Guinevere smiled at him. "Let's get to the Council meeting." Guinevere turned and started off to the Council Chambers.

"Yes, My Lady." Percival gave a quick look around the courtyard and followed his Queen.


	5. COBALT BLUE SILK

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Lord Bayard, Lily, Merlin  
Summary: The Royals enjoy some alone time after escaping a long boring feast.

**COBALT BLUE SILK**  
The feast was dragging and Arthur was beginning to fidget in his chair. He looked over at his Queen and caught her trying to hide a yawn behind her napkin. He sighed in frustration.

Lord Bayard was as long winded as ever was it seemed. Arthur had been the one to insist that the neighboring ruler visit. He was not all that happy when Bayard greeted the new Queen and his eyes lingered a bit long on the neckline of the cobalt blue silk gown she was wearing.

After the tenth toast to the health of the Royal couple from Lord Bayard, Arthur heard a rustle of silk beside him. He looked at Guinevere when she pulled on his arm.

"You're the King. Get us out of here." Guinevere whispered.

"I can't be rude to our guest." Arthur whispered back.

"Hmph I can." Guinevere stood and the room full of men stood as well. "Forgive me but I am felling a bit unwell. Good evening to you."

A chorus of bows and "My Lady" was heard through the room. Arthur secretly smiled at her plan. Guinevere walked calmly from the room with her handmaiden trailing behind.

Arthur rose from his chair and smiled. "Please continue to enjoy the festivities. I must see to Queen Guinevere." The room resumed its gaiety as Arthur walked out of the hall. Merlin came up behind him.

"Is Gwen ok? Should I get Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"No Merlin let him have his fun. It was just a ruse to get out of there. Is it me or has Bayard gotten even longer winded?" Arthur chuckled.

"It's not you, trust me." Merlin chuckled. "Will you need me tonight?"

"No go on back. Lily is helping Guinevere prepare for bed and I really don't need any help." Arthur waved him back to the feast.

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin smiled and went back into the hall. He resumed his seat with the knights just as Leon was about to start another story.

Arthur walked to their shared chambers and walked in. He was surprised to find Guinevere still dressed and the maid gone. "Where is your maid?"

"I sent her back to the feast. You should be able to help me out of this dress." Guinevere stood and came up to Arthur and turned her back for him to unlace the back of the gown.

Arthur grinned as he carefully unlaced the gown. He placed a kiss on her shoulder as he finished. "All done."

Gwen went behind the screen and came back out in a light nightgown. "Did you see my dressing gown?"

Arthur pulled his shirt over his head. "Nope. Do you really need it?"

"I wanted to brush out my hair." Gwen said as she looked around. "There it is!"

Arthur went behind the screen with a sigh. He secretly hated that thick purple velvet robe. He changed to his sleeping pants and came back out. He sat on the bed and watched her brush her curls then start to braid her hair.

He went over and took her hands. "Leave it loose. You know I love to play with your curls." He said smiling.

Gwen smiled back at him. "Arthur, it will be a mess in the morning."

"I don't care." Arthur pulled her up and into his arms. "You are always the most beautiful woman in the world to me." He captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Gwen put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He deepened the kiss and walked them back to the bed. He pulled the dressing gown off her shoulders and threw it towards a chair and missed.

"Arthur! That is why I can never find it." Gwen protested.

"No matter. You won't be needing this either." Arthur pulled her nightgown up and over her head. He stepped back to admire his Queen a moment before taking her in his arms and lifting her onto the bed. He quickly removed his sleeping pants and joined her.

They made love slowly, savoring each touch and kiss. This was all still so new to them. It was as if they were in a dream that they did not want to wake from. They fell asleep in each other's arms as they continued to dream of their future.


	6. PLUM DUPOINI

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen,  
Summary: Its Arthur's birthday and Gwen's gift is something only she can give him.

**PLUM DUPOINI**  
Gwen rushed out of Gaius' chambers. She had so much to organize before tomorrow.

It was the day before Arthur's birthday feast. Everything had to be perfect for the celebration. It wasn't the first birthday feast Gwen had planned for Arthur but she wanted to make sure it was as perfect as possible. This year was special.

Gwen walked into the hall and looked around. She had to make sure the decorations were perfect. The banners and garlands were being hung and the candles were being changed in the chandelier. Satisfied that the work would be completed in time, Gwen made her way to the kitchens.

Gwen had requested all of Arthur's favorites for his birthday. She wanted to make sure there was plenty of food. Arthur loved food and had a healthy appetite. It wouldn't do for the food to run out too early in the night.

The head cook showed her all the food that was being prepared and Gwen was pleased with the amount. The head cook also proudly showed off the large apple cake for the King's celebration. Apple cake was Arthur's favorite. Gwen was glad the cook hadn't forgotten the cake because she hadn't remembered to request it.

The party needed spirits. Those Knights of Camelot drank heavily at feasts. Gwen had made arrangements the day before for ale and wine.

There was one more thing she would have to attend to before tomorrow night. She needed to have a present for Arthur. This had to be a special gift. He was the King after all. Reaching the chambers that she used during the day, she sat at her desk and took a piece of parchment and wrote four simple words on it. She tied it with a lavender ribbon. It was a gift that only she, his queen, could give him.

She had written: _I am with child._


	7. WHITE SILK

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Summary: Gwen has a new nightdress and Arthur inspects it.

WHITE SILK  
Gwen came from behind the changing screen and looked at Arthur still doing paperwork. She tied the ribbon around her braid and walked slowly up to his desk. "Are you going to do that all night or are you coming to bed?"

"I have just one more thing to look through." Arthur looked up and smiled. "Is that a new nightdress?"

"Yes. It was delivered this morning." Gwen turned slowly so he could see it. "Do you like it?"

She was rather happy how it turned out. It was much more fitted than the others she wore and the little gold edged flowers scattered over it were a very feminine touch.

Arthur took in the sight of his wife and smiled. He put his quill in the holder and went over to her. "I think I need a closer look. I believe a detailed inspection is in order." Arthur ran his finger across the neckline. "It seems that it is just right here. Not too high nor too low. Wouldn't want Merlin to see what he shouldn't."

"No. We can't have that." Gwen giggled as he dipped his finger between her breasts and peeked inside.

Arthur circled her like a lion circling a tasty morsel. He ran his hand across her abdomen as he circled. His index finger grazed the bottom of her breasts. "Feels nice and soft."

Gwen bit her lip but couldn't contain her giggles.

Arthur paused behind her and gave a long lusty look at her hips. The silk of the gown flowed over them just right to give him the naughtiest thoughts. He slid his hand down her hip and cupped her bum giving it a light squeeze.

Gwen squealed in surprise. "Arthur!"

"It fits very nicely too. Very nicely indeed." He nipped at the nape of her neck and made her giggle some more. Arthur came around to her side and scooped her up in his arms.

Gwen gave another squeal and kicked her feet in mock protest. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I'm inspecting the hem to make sure it isn't too long." He looked at her feet and her exposed legs and smiled. "Yes, yes. Perfectly done."

"I'm glad you approve. Put me down!" Gwen knew he wouldn't but she had to play along.

Arthur carried her to the bed and plopped her down. He pulled off his shirt and breeches throwing them behind him without a care. "Only one more thing to check."

"And what is that?" Gwen gave him a lusty look of appreciation. She loved the sight of her naked husband. She felt her blood warm in anticipation.

"How easy the damn thing comes off." Arthur's impatience was more than evident. He grabbed the hem and pushed it up as Gwen got on her knees to help. He had it off in one smooth motion. He watched it float to the floor and grinned. "I think that one will become my favorite."

Gwen pulled him down on the bed next to her. "It's time for your inspection, My Lord."

Arthur laughed and kissed his tasty morsel with relish.


	8. LEATHER AND FUR

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Gaius, Percival  
Summary: The Queen gives aid at the battle of Camlann.

**LEATHER AND FUR**  
A battle field was no place for a Queen but Gwen didn't care. She needed to do whatever she could to help. Earlier that morning, Arthur had taken a sword from her hands and told her in no uncertain terms she was to stay and help Gaius and not enter the battle. Arthur kissed her passionately and left with the Knights before she could protest.

She was dressing wounds and giving comfort as best she could. There had been no word from Arthur since he left and she was beginning to worry. It was starting to show in her face.

"My Lady … Gwen?" Gaius tapped her on the shoulder.

Gwen looked up at the old man. She dumped a basin of bloody water out and refilled it from a bucket. "What is it Gaius?"

"Are you well? If you need to rest…" Gaius started to say.

"I must keep busy. I will be fine. He is the finest warrior in all of Camelot and not even an army of Saxons can match him." Gwen said with a weak smile.

Gaius patted her on the shoulder. "You are right. We should not worry." He had his own worries but he kept them to himself.

Gwen turned just in time to see one of those Saxons come into the tent his axe in hand ready to strike. She picked up a sword from a fallen knight and ran him though before he could harm anyone.

"I believe I see the wisdom of me staying here now." Gwen looked at the man on the ground and back at Gaius.

"Indeed, My Lady." Gaius looked at the dead man and shook his head.

Gwen gasped and dropped the sword. She put both of her hands over her heart and started to collapse. "Arthur?!"

Gaius reached her before she hit the ground. He helped her sit down on a barrel. "What is it?"

"Arthur. I can feel him. He's hurt. I must find him." She started to stand but her knees gave out.

Gaius caught her and put her back on the barrel. He knew she was right. The prophecy said he would die here and now he was sure it had come true. "There is nothing we can do. It is not safe for you out there. I will send a knight to look for him." Gaius looked around for someone that could go but there was no one able.

Just then Percival poked his head in the tent. "I thought I saw a Saxon come this way."

Gaius pointed to the dead man on the ground.

"Percival, look for the King." Gwen called out. "Make sure he is all right."

Percival nodded and went to do as she asked.

"He's not all right, is he Gaius?" Gwen started to cry.

Gaius turned away he could bear to watch her heart break. He lied to his Queen. "I do not know, My Lady. I do not know."


End file.
